Life After Mulder
by Jennis524
Summary: Scully faces life afer Mulder's abduction (Written in summer of '00)
1. Life After Mulder

Title: Life After Mulder (1/6)

Authors: Jennifer Zoromski and Jennifer Weiss

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and FOX

Summary: Scully deals with life after Mulder is abducted, but then somehow he is returned.

Category: Scully angst, MSR,

Spoilers: "Requiem"

Feedback: Please read and review.

Timeline: This story takes place after I watched "Requiem" in May. The whole eighth season didn't happen the way they wrote it. This is my and Jennifer Weiss's take on the eighth season and beyond.

Authors' Notes: I ( Jen Zoromski) started this fic not long after I watched "Requiem" during the long summer and Jennifer Weiss joined me. We wrote this over at the Message Boards between June 14, 2000 and July 1, 2000. Hope you enjoyJ

*********

"When the world was falling apart you told me the truth. You are my constant…my touchstone." –Mulder "Sixth Extinction: Amor Fati"

**********

The light the bright light shines in my eyes. I can't see. It hurts my eyes and then I remember-Mulder is gone: suffering the same fate I had suffered about 6 years ago.   
He has been gone for five months. Five long months. I toss and turn in my bed, a bed that could have been both Mulder's and mine. I went back to work after he was abducted, but I couldn't carry on his work with out him there giving me the latest scoop or telling me I must look beyond the realm of science, my safe haven of facts. 

Skinner assigned me a new partner because he was guilty that he lost Mulder, my Mulder. Our quest is to find Mulder and bring him home safely. I have a child to think about now. This child is growing inside of me not knowing he or she could be the key to it all. Yes, I'm afraid of what single motherhood will be like, but this child is everything I've hoped and dreamed for. 

"Agent Scully I don't want you working. I want you to take a leave of absence. Scully, you're almost seven months pregnant. I don't want to tell you this, but you've got to quit looking for what isn't there. You are risking your life as well as your child's," Skinner told me with sympathy in his voice. 

How many times had I told Mulder that and he didn't listen. He still looked for things that did not exist. After he was taken I started questioning my faith and the things I believe in and realize that I do believe in what Mulder said. I was just hiding behind my protective wall of science. 

I took a leave of absence then and went and found comfort with my mom. She didn't disappear like so many others I had loved and trusted. She helped me through one of the hardest things in my life. I stayed in my own home; a walking zombie waiting for a revival my child would bring. A destiny that was forever meant for me. 

My child entered the world on my 37th birthday. A son that bore the same name of his father-Fox William Mulder Jr., Will for short. My mom held my hand as I saw my red screaming bundle of joy. I realized then the reason I was put on this Earth, to bore a son, Mulder's son. This child I was told later was the key to everything that we had sought after. 

When I took my son and held him for the first time I cried tears of joy and sorrow at the same time. Mulder would never get to experience the joy of seeing his only son being born into the world. 

I returned to work not long after Will was born. He was a good baby like he could read my thoughts when he cried and knew I told him everything was all right. My mother became a permanent baby-sitter for my son. I didn't want to leave him with any else because I was still having this trust problem. I was more determined to find Mulder than I ever was because my son, his son was here and waiting for the long awaited return. 

I had no clue whatsoever as to where to look for Mulder. My new partner thought I was a nut saying aliens abducted Mulder. I was now the believer, the one who now had the quest to define and bring Mulder home.

We went back to where it all began-Oregon. We drove down the highway the same one Mulder and I had drove down almost 9 years earlier. I told my partner to stop and got out of the car. There on the road was the X, the orange X that began all the crazy things I witnessed Mulder doing. I smiled at the thought of so many cases: Him singing the Shaft theme song, being in the woods alone and having to sing Joy to the World to keep awake, pencils falling from the ceiling, and all the other things that I never regarded or thought of before. My new partner, the man of no compassion who stood next to me, laughed at the X and that hurt me. He was laughing at a memory of my beloved Mulder. We went to the woods that had claimed Mulder 9 months earlier. I called out his name, but knew he would never come to me, not yet at least. 

Oregon- A place I never thought would mean so much to me. The local authorities where on the lookout for Mulder and all the others who where taken. I knew he wouldn't come back here, but being here brought me closer to him somehow. My new partner has a 

personality of a wall and I hate spending any time with him whatsoever. We took a look around, but I wanted to get back home to Will, the only tangible thing that I had left of Mulder. 

The year crept by slowly. We investigated some cases, but I found myself taking more and more time off wanting to spend time with my son instead of work. Motherhood changed me so. I dreamt about my son and couldn't wait to hold him and comfort him when he cried. Two months after Will was born I found a connection to Mulder's abduction-Roswell. I know it sounds crazy, but there were people who were abducted from Roswell after the crash in the late 40's. Those people returned four years later. To think this is like Roswell I can't bare to think that Mulder gone for four years. It is almost the one-year anniversary of his disappearance. 

I didn't know what I would do for the dreaded anniversary of him being long, but I found that the most ideal thing for me to do was go and pray in, the church I had neglected so much. I prayed to God that night to watch over Mulder and to bring him home. I felt a swift, chilling breeze go through that church and my bones and knew that God answered my prayers, but not as quickly as I would have hoped. 

The days are so slow as I think only of Mulder. I wonder if he remembers anything. Is he going through horrible experiences to get home to me? Will he ever be returned? 

I had thought that the project that the CSM started long ago had died with him, but I found out that it had been restarted, that there was a threat I could be taken again or that someone I loved dearly would be taken. 

Will has been with me for six months, a whole six months. I have been a mother for six months and it seems like forever. I think I have obtained my life mostly except for that desire to see Mulder again, to talk with him, or just to see him smile. 

The X-Files were closed once again, but not because we got too close, it was because I had requested it until Mulder got back so my wall partner wouldn't completely ruin it all. I feel as though and eternity has passed, but I know it isn't so. 

I still work in Mulder's office, but I won't let my partner move another desk in there. I like the office just the way it is. Skinner is always telling me he's sorry that Mulder was taken and he couldn't stop him. I finally told him, "Sir, I know you could have tried to persuade him, but he wouldn't have listened. Stop blaming yourself and put teams together and try to find him. Two people can't search the whole planet as well as the outer reaches of space." That stunned Skinner because I barely talked to him since that fateful night. 

I found something in Will's DNA, that I overlooked and it looked a lot like the inactive string of DNA that was active in Gibson Praise, the one that made it possible for him to read minds. My woman's intuition told me to keep it quite as long as possible because this child was the key to everything. 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Life After Mulder: The Path Less Travele...

Title: Life After Mulder: The Path Less Traveled (2/6)

All other information is in Chapter One.

********

The one-year anniversary of Mulder's abduction has just passed. I look at Will, and I find that I have the strength to continue. To look up to the sky and to pray everyday that Mulder would have the chance to meet his son. But for right now, all I can do is just wait. 

Skinner has just called me into his office. 

"Yes, sir?" I ask him with a questionable look. " We have found something. It's a letter addressed to you." My eye's opened with the highest hint of glee that I felt with my son. "Do you have it, sir?" Skinner handed me the letter. As I began to read it, my heart raised. A tear glided down my cheek slowly. 

One year-one full year of being a mother. Will took his first step at 11 months and started talking just the other day. He knows what I'm thinking and it scares me. His first word was 'Mulder' because I always think about Mulder. Will means everything to me and I will not lose him. 

My partner got partnered with another person and I am happier than ever. I barely come it to work now; instead I look for Mulder and watch Will. The Lone GunMen have helped me since I requested the closing of The X-Files. They have inside information that is helping in our search, but we have not prevailed, as I would have liked. 

Skinner finally confronted me about my career and he said, "Agent Scully you are barely in to work any more and you are always calling in to take off. I know it is hard for you being a single mother so I have asked the board to except a leave of absence until Mulder is returned. I know you are working with other resources that probably help you more in your investigation into Mulder's disappearance. I hope you feel the same way about this as I do." 

"Sir, that is the thing I could have wanted more than anything. Will I get to keep my position and my badge?" 

"Scully you can still use your badge into this investigation." 

I thanked him and left. I was finally able to wait for Mulder's return, something I anticipated more than anything. My son loved having me home and I knew I could protect him more than anyone else. I didn't think the people of the project knew about Will's DNA, but then again I didn't know they were the ones that had helped create Will. They gave me back my ova to produce a son/daughter that would be able to save them all. I didn't find this out until much, much later. 

With the closing of the x-files, and my leave of absence, this opportunity had addressed itself to me as a wonderful blessing. Its almost as if, somehow, that my leave was planned by unknown sources. I wouldn't be able to say that for sure. I left the office with Will in tow, and proceeded to the Lone Gunmen's headquarters. I had also contacted my brother Charles who works for the NASA space program in Houston. He informed, months earlier, that a possible conclusion into the disappearance of Mulder in the Oregon woods was linked to the sighting of an unidentified object hovering over the earth's atmosphere. The object was triangular in shape, and it matched the description that Skinner had given me in the hospital. My theory was that it was a possibility that this unknown craft was waiting. For what I don't know. All I do know is that this craft took my son's father away and I wanted him returned

The Lone Gunmen loved Will. He was so cute and the guys would have made great baby-sitters. Byers called me over to his computer to give me some information on a satellite photo that was sent to him by Charles. "What am I looking at?" I asked Byers.

"You're looking at what the Hubbell Space Telescope discovered on a routine mapping mission of Mars." All the while, I can hear Will laughing and giggling at Langley and Frohike. A pleasant though. 

"What is it supposed to show me?" 

"Take a look at the upper right hand portion of the photograph." As I did what Byers told me, I noticed that there was a pattern of unusual light. Byers thought that it was just random solar flares. I asked if he had an image inhancer. He did, and proceeded to make the pattern of light seem larger on the computer screen. To our amazement and fear, the light was a message that the computer read as "I coming home. I will see you soon. And I love you. Yours always, Mulder." 

I couldn't believe it Mulder had left me a message: He would come home, but when, that was the question. I greatly enjoyed my visit with the Lone GunMen. I know Will did too. We left that night, me with higher spirits and Will with new playmates to look forward to playing with. 

The next three months went quick. We kept getting messages from Mulder; he misses me and is trying to come home as soon as possible. I knew that he was under going horrible tests that could hurt him for the rest of his life, but he wouldn't tell me about that. 

It was finally May again, the second anniversary. I think I took it better than the first one, but still the fear of him never returning was there. I looked up towards the starry night, a tear, one single tear ran down my face as I thought Mulder was out there somewhere maybe looking down on me this very moment knowing I was looking at him. My heart ached for him, for his love that I knew he had for me. My Mulder will come home I am closer now I believe, but I have no way to control it, no way to make all the bad go away and be at peace with my family: Mulder and Will. 

On that second anniversary I got bad news, but it wasn't about Mulder. Charlie called and told me while choking on tears, "Dana I hate to tell you this on the anniversary, but mom passed away an hour ago." 

My world fell apart then. My mother, the one who had comforted me in my greatest deepest time had died. A part of me died with her. I was totally drained and I think Will actually understood. His big hazel eyes looked at me in concern and he asked, 

"Grammy?" I looked down into those eyes, those eyes I knew so well and told him, 

"Honey, Grammy has gone to heaven to live a better life, we won't see her anymore." I broke down then, my son beside me giving me a hug trying the best he could to comfort me. He was only 15 months old, but he somehow understood. Maybe it was the mind reading that had advanced him brain wise. 

I had to find Mulder now before the other half of me died. A dream came to me almost a month later and I saw Mulder he was smiling at me and mouthing something, It looked like the words to the Lord's Prayer and then he said, "I love you, Scully. It won't be long now." I awoke then to the screams of my son. It was the beginning of the end. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

************

"All lies lead to the truth." –Scully "Redux II"


	3. Life After Mulder: The Truth is Out Ther...

Title: Life After Mulder: The Truth is Out There (3/6)

All other information is in Chapter One

*******

WILL MUST SAVE WILL, rushed through my head as I ran to his bedroom. The hallway seemed so much longer and I couldn't get there fast enough and there he was: Mulder was standing there in front of me holding my son, our son and rocking him back and forth. 

"Oh my God Mulder, You're back. You scared me to death." 

"I came to save you and Will. They are coming for him, to end all of mankind. Scully, he is the key and they know about him." 

"Mulder," I said with a smile on my face, "You sure know how to make an appearance, I almost shot you." 

"Scully we've got to get out of here. The project is almost finished. They are coming for him." 

Mulder told me how he had escaped from them, but he thought they had let him go to only for him to see his suffering when we were taken away, especially Will. He told me he always knew about Will even on that night in Oregon over two years ago when he told me to go home and leave because the personal stakes were too high. Will was almost two years old. He was talking much better than he should for his age. His hazel eyes became big and he whispered quietly, "Mommy they are here. They want me, not you or Mulder." 

Then all of the sudden out of no where a bullet came flying through the window. Mulder grabbed Will and got out of the way, but I wasn't quick enough. There was a hot searing pain as the bullet ripped through my chest, less than an inch from my heart I was later told. A second shot came from the door and I saw Mulder fall before the world started going hazy and I closed my eyes. I heard feet and Will calmly telling the men he would save all of mankind including his parents that lay on the ground bleeding. 

I woke up later in a hospital. First I saw just the white ceiling and thought I was in heaven until I heard a familiar voice, my Mulder was here comforting me. He was conscious when we were drove to the hospital. He saw the men that took Will, but he was too weak to stop them. 

"Scully I'm so sorry," he told me almost crying. 

This scene was so familiar. The same scene that Skinner and I had had when Mulder was abducted. 

He continued, "They took him, I couldn't stop them." 

I tried to raise my head, but a dizzy sensation came over me and I couldn't. He told me I had come out of surgery two hours ago and it was the painkillers. 

I replied what I did over two years ago, "We will find him, I have too." It was deja vu all over again. Mulder took my head into his hands and said, "I've been waiting two years to do this." He leaned in and kissed me. The kiss I had so long awaited for. He told me he loved me and I told him I did too. The he said, "I have to return this to you." He took off the cross I had given him that fateful night so long ago and he told me, "This gave me strength and now it will give you strength." 

Tears that were welled up for so long fell freely on my face and we hugged forever as it may seem and I knew everything would be all right. We now had to find our son and save all of mankind from the inevitable end. 

I could feel Mulder's hand in mine. The panic, the fear. The fear that everything could be turned around. Both Mulder and I knew that Will was the base of the conspiracy now. To protect him was our ultimate goal. Not only as parents, but also as partners to the end. 

The bullet had entered my chest and through the upper right shoulder blade. I could hear Mulder crying and praying. I had never heard that before, but I liked it. As I listened, I too began to cry. He asked god to return our son. To bring him home safely. I got up out of my bed and walked to the window where he stood. I wrapped my arms around him. 

"We will find him Mulder. After all, he found us." 

His arms, my Mulder's strong arms I had so often seen myself in, took away the chills that were imbedded deep in my bones. I had wanted this for so long, but not like this, both of us in probably the deepest, darkest time of our lives. We had to find him now. I still felt quite dizzy when Mulder led me back to my bed and then walked in Skinner. 

"Agent Mulder!" he said with a shocked look on his face. 

"Skin-man long time, no see," Mulder said with a smirk on his face. 

"Agent Mulder, I told you not to call me that," he cracked a smile and the two of them exchanged a hug, "I'm glad you are back." Skinner told us that there was a search going on for Will. He also told us that there were men outside the doors from 'the project' and they were waiting for us to leave. 

Mulder walked over to the window and took a careful look at it, "We are on the ground floor and I think I can get this screen out." 

I looked at him shocked, but realized that it was the only way to get out without them killing us. 

"Okay Mulder, we'll go, but first let's change into our regular clothes because people will track us down if we are walking around in hospital gowns." 

"Scully whatever happened to the random act of surprise?" 

I smiled and threw my pillow at him and left him with a 'what did I do?' look on his face and walked into the bathroom. In less than fifteen minutes we were changed and ready to go. Mulder went first so he could catch me if I fell. We both got out safely and headed to the only place we knew where to go: The Lone GunMen. We were ready to start the search that would save all of mankind and bring our son home to us to be one happy family. 

We escaped the hospital with no problems. No one seemed to care anyway. Mulder, Skinner and I all got on the subway to Arlington where the Lone gunmen's headquarters where located. We approached the door with careful consideration, until, a little man about 5'3 and awful looking glasses came out the door screaming "OH MY GOD! ITS MULDER. HE'S BACK." 

It was a very excited Frohike. He wrapped his arms around Mulder and said to him " We all thought that you were gone for good, Mulder. Where the hell were you?" Mulder replied that it was hard to describe and that he would put it in his memoirs whenever he would get the chance. 

" Have you met little Fox?" asked Langley. 

" Yeah, I did. He looks just like his beautiful mother." 

I looked deep into Mulder's words. They sounded like music. Music. Music. The thought raced through my head. Mulder reached for my hand and I took it. It felt so warm. Warm like, well, it's kind of hard to describe. He proceeded to kiss my hand, and he spoke " We will find him. And I've always known. I also want you to know that I love you. You do keep me guessing in everything that you say and everything that you do. You are my life. You and Will. I promise on my grave never to leave the both of you. And I promise, oh god I promise this, I will never let any of the men we have tried so hard to bring to justice take you and Will away from me. I would die first before anything like that ever happened." 

His touching words echoed through me and I felt like a teenager again in love for the first time. Mulder wiped away a single tear that had decided to show itself. Frohike, Langley and Byers all watched as Mulder got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. My face flushed and I of coarse said "YES!" who wouldn't when asked that question, especially coming from Mulder. But I knew that our lives would be on hold until we found Will. 

AD Skinner stayed in the dark still a little confused about what had just happened... 

I couldn't believe he had asked me to marry him, I will become Mrs. Fox Mulder. My Mulder was finally fulfilling my greatest fantasy. He slipped a diamond ring on my ring finger and fully kissed me on the lips. I felt myself falling into a great dream. Everything after that made total sense. My knees went weak and I think Frohike was going to faint or die of a hard attack. 

"So where is Will?" Frohike asked still quite jealous of Mulder. 

My eyes started to well up with tears again; tears of sorrow not joy. "That's why we came to you. He's been taken by the same men that took Mulder." 

"There has been some weird signal or something coming from our computer. It has a code or something. Wait, there is an address, a location on the globe." Frohike, Langley, and Byers looked excitedly at the computer. 

"According to this Will is in Antarctica." 

"That's where the project started years ago, the place they stored the ship. They must have put it back after we saw it Scully," Mulder said staring at her, deeply, lovingly. "We have to go there to stop them before they are finished." 

That night I went to Mulder's apartment. The place where we had shared so much. I had kept up his rent and didn't move anything at all. It looked the same way it did two years ago. I saw the couch where we had shared so much, including the conception of Will. Mulder had gone to a bar in Washington DC hoping to find someone who could tell him what to do, how to save Will. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

***********

"Truth is stranger than fiction." –Mulder "Hollywood AD"


	4. Life After Mulder: I Shall Believe

Title: Life After Mulder: I Shall Believe (4/6)

All other information is in Chapter one

*********

Mulder later told me that he had gone and had a couple of drinks and then proceeded to leave when someone he knew stopped him in the dark alley. The man was wearing all black and put a light to his face, a lighter to light a cigarette. Mulder turned and saw his face and yelled, "How could do this to my son, you cigarette smoking son of a bitch?" 

"Mulder," the C.G.B. Spender said, "He is the way to save yourself as well as me, but I have to tell you there has never been any compassion in my life. I have killed many people and watched civilizations fall, and watched the suffering of mankind, I want to change that I want to save my grandson, not let him spend the rest of his life tortured by them." 

"Then where is he, I know he's in Antarctica, but where?" an outraged Mulder yelled. 

"Here is the location to the means of saving us from the beginning of the end. Take Will from them and we will all be saved, that is the only way to do it. Do what you must because I will now be killed." 

"Good riddance," Mulder said running back to the street to hail a cab to his house. 

"Scully we are leaving for Antarctica," Mulder said shaking me awake, "Come on we have to go now before it is too late." 

I told him I was right behind him, off to save the future of all mankind as well as our son. 

Antarctica   
Two days later   
7:37am 

The winds of Antarctica where frozen. They gave me the shivers just thinking about what our son might be going through. I sensed that Mulder was worried. And why wouldn't he be. He was the father of the nest Messiah. Mulder felt compelled to tell me something, so while on the sled, he leaned over to me and spoke softly so AS Skinner wouldn't hear. 

"Scully, I don't know what we're going to find there, but what I do know is that I will never let anything happen to you or Will. 

I know that I have promised this before, but I feel responsible." His hands held against his face. I could see tears flowing down his face. It looked peaceful. I placed my arms around Mulder's body to try and keep him warm. It always seemed to work. And soon, I felt like the little schoolgirl. His muscular body against mine, so soft and firm. My mind soon drew a blank and the next thing that I hear out of Mulder's mouth is " I don't want to wrestle." My mouth began to show this smile that was missing out of my life. From then on, I knew that I had my family. 

Then we stopped the motorized sled when we sighted buildings. I felt chills going through my body and trembled. "Scully are you okay?" Mulder asked in concern. 

"Mulder I'm fine. How are we going to get there without being seen?" 

"When I came to rescue you last time I was running towards the buildings and fell through a weak spot. I'm guessing there are more weak spots." 

The three of us walked on the frozen tundra. All we saw was the small black huts against a snowy terrain. Skinner was the one who found the weak spot. He was walking ahead of us and we all heard a crunching sound, but didn't think he'd be the one to fall through. We saw him disappear into a deep hole. 

"Skin-man, sir. Are you okay?" Mulder asked trying not to grin. 

"Agent Mulder what did I say about Skin-man?" We both heard from below in the ice. 

He had apparently fell into some kind of chamber. Mulder jumped down and I followed. He caught me and we both looked into each other's eyes. Both of us knew that this was it. This was our only chance to save mankind and Will. 

The ship, Mulder told me, was exactly like the one he had seen before. He gave me a 'I told you so' look, but I think I started believing in this stuff after he left. We didn't know where to go and what we would find. 

There was no one in the small office we found, but what we did find was Will medical charts. 

"Mulder he's here and I think that they are afraid of him. Studying him to see how to save themselves." 

Mulder just nodded as he went through the papers on the desk. 

"Hey Scully what is this?" He was holding up a bone. I took it and studied it under the microscope that was conveniently in the office. "Mulder this has got the same virus that we've come across so many times in our work." 

"What does it mean?" Skinner asked. I told him it meant we were dealing with very powerful forces at work here. The kind of forces that would destroy us all. 

I studied what I could about the bone. 

"Agent Scully, what is it?" 

Skinner looked at me in a sort of puzzled way. 

"Sir, both Agent Mulder and I have seen this. It's a biological toxin that I was exposed to over 4 years ago. This is like when Mulder rescued me from the ship." 

"Where have you seen this 'toxin'?" Skinner asked. 

"Well sir..." at first, I hesitated on telling him, but Mulder looked at me and that was enough to persuade me. "Well sir, we have seen this in two people. One, in a little boy named Gibson Praise. And two, in our son Will." 

Once the words where spoken, it was enough to get Mulder's attention. 

"Scully what do you mean?" Mulder asked. 

"It's like what I tried to tell you before with Gibson. I ran every test that I could think of. When the results finally arrived, they revealed that the black oil was already apart of Gibson's protein code." 

"Which means that somehow he was born with it?" Skinner said. 

"Sir! Everyone had been born with it. Only in most people, it seems to be inactive. But in the case of Will and Gibson, it was turned on from the time that they where possibly conceived." 

The look on their faces frightened me. I didn't know what else to tell them. Mulder pulled me to the side and asked me about Will. 

"Scully, are you sure about Will?" 

"Yes. I felt it necessary to have him tested, and he showed up positive. You might call it a really good guess or just mother's instinct." 

"Either way, you did it." 

Mulder reached for me and he held me tight. His strong arms felt save. But I wanted everyone to experience it, Will, Mulder and I. All as a family. Soon we continued in our search for Will. 

We were still looking in the small office when we heard footsteps. We all froze; terror and fear were present in all of our eyes. The footsteps weren't heavy ones, but they still were footsteps. Mulder let go of me and walked towards the door quietly as he could with a stick he had found. 

Mulder waited for his time to hit the person at the door, but we heard, "Mommy, don't let them hurt me." Will was standing before us his eyes filled with terror. "Mommy I knew you were here, I could hear your voice in my head." 

I ran to him tears running down my face, happy to see him, but more afraid that someone had followed him. I took Will into my arms, his hazel eyes looking up to me, knowing somehow that it would be all right. Mulder watched as I held Will not ever wanting to let go. I looked over to Mulder and saw the immense joy in his eyes. I held my son on my hip and whispered to him, "Will you know whom that is don't you?" I asked pointing to Mulder, "You were never formally introduced." 

"Mommy I always knew who he was. He was the only person you ever thought about besides me." 

I hugged my son tighter then and Mulder came and rejoiced with us. Our family was finally reunited. Skinner interrupted the little family reunion and said, "Mulder, Scully I know you are happy to find your son, but you must remember we have to get out of here with out getting killed by those men." 

I nodded. "Mommy I could read their minds that's how I escaped." I looked at him questioning I had only thought that to myself. He really could read minds! 

We were half way over with our mission: The toughest part was yet to come: The escape from exile, the men, maybe aliens that were after Will, the most valuable part of all creation. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

*****

"You can't bury the truth." –Mulder "Apocrypha"


	5. Life After Mulder: The Fate of a Life

Title: Life After Mulder: The Fate of a Life (5/6)

All other information is in chapter one.

*******

They kept following us. Scared and frightened, I held on to Will as tight as I could. As did he. Mulder was concerned, as anyone should be.   
  
"Scully give me Will and climb up into that shaft." 

I did as I was told. The shaft looked a lot like the one Mulder and I climbed up the last time we were faced with the same situation, it was only then that I was the one being rescued. Then.... 

"Mommy!" 

I screamed out Will's name and ran after him. The men had caught up to us... 

Mulder ran up to the first man and punched him in the face yelling that they better get away from his son. They did not listen at all. Tears escaped my eyes as I watched the men take Will for a second time, but this time Mulder pulled out a gun he had hid in his shoe and took careful aim. He shot the man who had Will. Will was free! Mulder shot at the other men as we ran from them down one of the winding hallways that kept going and going. 

Skinner was right there with us cursing under his breath saying that he could lose his job doing this, he was breaching protocol, breaking an entry. I didn't stop to argue with him I just kept running. Mulder caught up to me and took Will out of my arms because I couldn't run any longer holding him. I looked at Mulder, those same deep hazel eyes that Will had inherited and I knew everything would be all right. 

We walked through a room with people in ice, much like the chamber I was in. There were aliens in the ice. At that moment when I saw those aliens I believed fully what Mulder did: There was a conspiracy or something with aliens, that we are here because of them, they sparked the beginning of all life only to experiment with us, to destroy us. We reached a doorway and had no idea what was on the other side, but what we saw when we opened the door was something that changed all of our lives forever. 

The door opened and my eyes widened. Our lives would change forever if we went through it, but we didn't know who was coming towards us. Oh my god! It was the bounty hunter! Will seemed happy to see him though. The bounty hunter that we had so many times faced alone, both Mulder and I was offering his help. And despite Mulder's reluctance not to trust him, I felt that he was our only way out. 

"Do you want to save your son?" He asked. 

"Yes, I do!" I replied. 

"All of you follow me." 

And so we did. Through the door and back to our apartments. With Will. 

"Mommy!" 

"Yes honey?" 

"I don't think its over yet." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Mommy, he's coming for me," Will said not at all afraid. 

"Who's coming for you sweetheart?" I asked quite afraid to hear whom he'd say. 

"They are not done with you yet, Mommy. This is a test of your fate, to see if you are capable to raise Jesus Christ two thousand years later." 

I asked him what he was talking about. I took him to church occasionally, but to think he thought he was the Second Coming of Jesus, the beginning of the end for all mankind on Earth. 

Mulder, Will, and I stayed at Skinner's apartment that night because we knew our places weren't safe. It was fun, really. Will was fascinated with Skinner's bald head and kept asking, "Is that why my daddy calls you Skin-man?" It was funny. I fell asleep in Mulder's arms on Skinner's couch. All the important moments with Mulder and me always seemed to happen on a couch, strange. I awoke with the sun streaming in through the windows, knowing that today we would find out about everything, maybe the beginning of the end. 

I sat there at Skinner's dinning room table just thinking and looking at Mulder sleeping. He seemed so quiet, so peaceful. Both of us had been hurt so badly. To us we lost everything. But, we found a new renewed faith in Will. He was our son. Our flesh and blood. And most of all, our hope. 

"Mommy, I'm hungry." 

"What do you want sweetheart?" I almost dreaded what he was about to say. 

"Bacon, two cups of cuffie and steak." (Cuffie: baby talk for coffee.) 

"Oh my god! He's like his father!" I thought to myself. 

"How about some cereal, instead." 

The next thing I heard was "OH MAN!" I just smiled and went about my business

Mulder awoke and came over to the table to eat breakfast. "Scully do we have bacon, coffee, and steak?" Mulder asked with a grin on his face after he heard what Will said. 

"No actually all Skinner has is cereal. Speaking of Skinner where is he?" 

"I don't know, you getting eyes for someone else?" Mulder asked with a smirk on his face as he picked up the cereal box. 

I picked up a piece of toast that was on my plate and chucked it at him. He took some of the cereal that he had in his bowl and returned the favor. We started an all out food fight and Will joined us. By the time Skinner walked in the door all three of us where covered in food and laughing. Skinner entered through the front door and Will ran up to him. 

"Mr. Skin-man would you like some breakfast?" Will asked so politely. 

"Agents what are you doing?" Skinner replied laughing at what Will just said and the state of Mulder and I. 

"Sir," I tried to not laugh, "We were just eating breakfast." 

"I have someone that may help you a lot in what you are doing." 

I stopped laughing and looked at him. I asked him what he was talking about and he went to the door. He opened it slowly, my breath caught in my throat. When the door opened I saw something that took my breathe away, on the other side of the door was Gibson Praise, the child that Mulder and I hadn't seen for almost four years. Gibson was accompanied by the alien bounty hunter, the alien that had led us to safety just little over a night ago. The truth was coming, actually it was standing right there in front of me, waiting for me to accept it. 

I looked through Skinner's front door and saw a teenage Gibson. He had a scar on his head where they did the surgery four years ago. "You are surprised to see me. No, I was not killed four years ago. He saved me," Gibson said this reading the questions from inside my head and then pointing to the alien bounty hunter. 

Mulder told me that when he was abducted the alien bounty hunter kept him safe and helped him come home. I couldn't believe this, this man or alien had saved Mulder, Gibson, and Will. It was impossible for me to at all comprehend. 

"We have to go and meet them," the bounty hunter told me softly, "It is your only chance to survive." 

"I don't understand," I told him quite confused and scared. I wondered if this were a trick and again Gibson read my mind, telling me this was the only way to survive. Since I was the mother of 'the savior,' as Gibson called Will. I was entitled to be saved. 

I looked into Mulder deep, hazel eyes wondering what to do. "It's okay Scully, they know what they are talking about." 

"Mulder did you just read my mind?" I asked him quite concerned. "Scully your voice is and has always been the only voice I heard in my head. When I was gone I heard your silent pleas for me to come home and that is why I sent you that message." 

I stared at him in shock and asked, "Well, am I the only one who doesn't read minds." 

"Scully I'm with you on this one. I can't read minds either," Skinner replied. 

I asked him how he knew where to find Gibson and he told me that Gibson had found him, found all of us. 

We left that morning in search of our destiny, maybe our godsend lives laid before us. A life that was free of crime, free of pain that we were to receive when the final extinction of all mankind happened. According to Gibson, Mulder, and Will we would be saved. 

Will, I guess, had heard something and ran for the window. 

"Mommy, what's going on?" 

"Will, get away from there." I grabbed Will and pulled him to a safe distance. 

"It has started. The colonization. We must hurry. There is no time to waste." the bounty hunter told us. 

We started for the door. Our hearts pounding, racing, throbbing. Not knowing where they should go. Uncertainty swept through my mind like a blanket. We didn't know what we were about to face, but something told me that we would find out whether we wanted to or not. 

"Mulder, if anything should happen to me, I want you to take Will as far as you can. He doesn't need to see this." 

"Scully, I won't let them hurt you. Not anymore. I love you Scully. And I love our son. I would die first before I let anything happen to any of you." 

His words were music. He said that he loved Will! That was something I had waited for. Thank you, God! 

The alien bounty hunter took us through a secret passage way to an underground room. I couldn't believe there were so many secret passageways all over the place. I held on to Will not letting him go for a minute. I was so scared and started to shake. 

"Mommy everything's all right. This was meant to be," Will said in my arms holding on around my neck. 

"Mulder what is going to happen?" I asked afraid of what was going to be said. 

"They will take us on a spaceship, where we will live until the colonization is over. Then we will come back down to Earth and live in a peaceful, non-violent world. Where people communicate not by speaking, but telepathically," Mulder said like he had already lived that life sometime long ago, or maybe it was very recent. 

I told them they couldn't save just us, and leave six billion people back on Earth. We had to stop the colonization. Even though a peaceful world sounded great, I couldn't imagine it. I was afraid to. The last time they tried to start colonization another alien race came and destroyed them, the rebels. 

"Scully what do you mean you think the rebels will come?" Mulder asked once again reading my thoughts. 

"Mulder they stopped it once, what's stopping them from doing it again?" 

The alien bounty hunter led us through yet another door and he turned and looked at me. His piercing eyes went right down to my heart and he stopped dead in his tracks. 

"She's right," he said, "If we go to where the others are meeting we will be killed. We have to stop the colonization or the alien rebels will take over. They will destroy the aliens that have already came to earth colonizing, along with the humans." 

I found myself once again fighting the future, not knowing if we would succeeded or die trying, but I was determined to live, to marry Mulder among other things. Be with Mulder, grow old with him and die in a warm bed curled up in his arms 40 or 50 years from now, not in the prime of my life fighting a rebel alien race. To watch Will grow into a man, see him marry, have children. I saw everything ahead of me and knew we had to win this battle against all evil, overcome the terror and save us all. 

TO BE CONTINUED….

*******

"All the choice would then lead to this very moment, one wrong trun and we wouldn't be sitting here this very moment." –Mulder "all things"


	6. Life After Mulder: Life's Lessons

Title: Life After Mulder: Life's Lessons (6/6)

All other information is in Chapter One 

*********

"OH damn it!" I yelled. Mulder looked at me puzzled and Will just stood there laughing. 

Scully! Watch your mouth. I like it." Mulder grinned at me for just a second. I gave him the "Don't you dare tell anyone, or I will kill you" look. He just smiled and went about his business. 

"Mulder, how do we know that we can trust him? He's proceeded to try and kill us in the past, what's to stop him from trying in the future?" I knew that I was right, but I still wasn't sure. 

"Scully, for seven years you have trusted me..." 

"Only on a good day!" I said laughing. 

"Anyway, You have trusted me for so long, why can't you trust me now?" 

"I do, Mulder, but something is telling me that we shouldn't be doing this." 

"Natural woman's instinct?" 

"And Mother's!" 

"O.K. Scully, I know that you don't trust him, so what I'll do is that I'll make pleasant conversation with him and find out if he's lost any money on a Redskin's game." 

"MULDER, please stop joking around. What if he turns out to be from the race that is in that form of that black gooey crap, what are we going to do?" 

Mulder stopped and placed his hand on my face. 

"I'm with you until the end. I promise."   


Mulder approached the alien bounty hunter while Will, Skinner, and I watched. 

"So how much do you know about all of this colonization stuff?" Mulder asked the bounty hunter trying to sound casual. 

"Mr. Mulder, I know more than anyone on this planet, let alone my own race." 

"And what race is that? Does it fall under the black oil, cancer crap category or alien gestation using humans category, or is it the ones that create alien human hybrids?" Mulder asked questioning him like a lawyer in a courtroom. 

"You have to put trust in me. I am trying to save you all. I have to confess I'm working with the men in the project, but they are going to fall into the same trap they did five years ago," the bounty hunter told us with compassion in his eyes, the feel of remorse and regret. 

He took us to a room, a very comfortable room and I realized that this was where the men in the project met more than occasionally. I asked him why he took us here and he told me that this was the safest place: the rebels didn't know where it was located and the colonizing aliens wouldn't dare touch it. 

There were two adjoining rooms. I walked into the second one, curious because this was the place where higher men in government power decided the fate of so many people, historical events, and things. 

I approached the desk in that room and saw a chair that was stationed behind it. It was turned completely around facing the window that had a partially open shade. I caught a glimpse of the street, outside the world was literally falling apart and I was witnessing it. I went to turn the chair around, but it turned freely by itself and there facing me was the man who had made my life miserable, Mulder's too. The cigarette smoking man was sitting there in front of me. I was paralyzed in fear, not of him, but I thought he was dead. Maybe he had brought the rest of the group there too and we would never make it out. 

Mulder called out to me walking in the room, "Scully?" He stopped dead in his tracks. 

"You again," he said with such hate in his voice, "I thought you were dead." 

"I have been waiting for you. The bounty hunter lead you in the right direction." 

"I told you not to trust him," I hissed to Mulder. 

"I guess I'm only right at driving," Mulder joked. 

"It is time now for the beginning of the end," CSM said walking towards the window, lighting yet another Morley and watching the world fall apart. There was only one chance now to stop colonization and that was to ask for help from the devil himself, the man who had watched the destruction of history, of civilizations, of human life. 

To ask the devil for help was beyond me. But we did. 

"The only way to stop colonization was to ask your son, Agent Scully. You and Mulder had the means and the notion of doing this yourself without my help. So ask him." 

I turned to Will. 

"Will, honey, how do we stop this?" 

"Wish it away. You only have 1 wish though. What ever you choose is up to you. It's your choice, mom." 

"Will, honey what do you mean wish it away?" I asked confused. If wishing were the way to make all this disappear and if I'd have known that I would have done that the moment it started. 

"You know Mommy. Like a genie." Will said so convincing. 

"Scully, like Barbara Eden type," Mulder replied started to sing the theme song to "I Dream of Jeannie." 

I grinned at Mulder. In any situation he could make a joke. I realized that was one of the reasons I loved him so much. 

"Okay, fine. I wish that the all this would stop, the colonization, the world falling apart thing, end of the world." 

As I said the last word the time stopped for a brief second, or was it nine minutes? I looked out the window and saw the streets of Washington DC completely restored. All the buildings were standing and we were back in Skinner's apartment. 

"Mulder what the hell just happened?" I asked him. 

"I don't know, but we are back to where it all started with Gibbson and the alien bounty hunter. The last twenty-four hours didn't happen. Are we the only ones that remember?" 

I looked around and saw the mess we had made from our food fight and Will was sleeping, his head down on the table, not remembering anything. Skinner came out of his bedroom with his p.j.'s still on and asked, "Agents what have you done to my kitchen?" 

I just looked at Mulder and smiled. I took Will in my arms and changed him out of his clothes. The last 24 or so hours hadn't happened. Mulder and I were the only ones that remembered it. Will didn't even remember. It was a sign, a warning for us, of the long awaited future ahead. 

The whole thing ended with just a simple wish. A wish that changed everything. But the next 24 hours for us know would be even more crucial than before and for the ones, who remembered, we knew how to stop it. I looked at Mulder then looked at Will. They just smiled at me. Mulder got up out of his seat and walked to me. 

"What is it, Mulder?" 

"I've been meaning to ask you..." 

"Go ahead..."he seemed a little joked up. 

"Scully, for seven years I have wanted to tell that, that, I love you. I have loved you for so long. You get to me like no one could. And now there's Will, who shares us equally. A sign of what's to come and the love I have for you. Will you marry me?" 

I lost all words. I looked over at Will and I could tell that he wanted me to say yes, so, I did. Mulder and I were to be married. But I only had one question though, how did I get pregnant? I mean, I never slept with Mulder, (although it did cross my mind a few times). I asked Mulder and he said "I wished for you to be able to be happy and Will was the end result."   


Marriage to Mulder-my gosh, I've been thinking about it forever, but it doesn't seem real. Mulder looked into my eyes, deep into my eyes and I realized that I wasn't there. I felt myself falling, the dizziness overtook me. It was like that night in Oregon two years ago, the final days before my whole life changed. I heard Mulder scream out my name as I fell into the darkness. I saw images flash through my mind. The last two years went on rewind. I saw the world falling apart again, the alien bounty hunter, Mulder's return. I saw me with the lone gunmen getting the message from Mulder, my mother's death, my grieving over Mulder, and last, but not least Will's long awaited birth. 

I looked up and saw a light, a bright light, and a ceiling light. I found myself back in the hallway that I told Mulder goodbye two years ago. It was still 2000! And Mulder hadn't gone to Oregon yet. 

"Scully are you all right?" Mulder asked with concern. They all stood around me: 

Skinner, Krycek, the long gunmen, and that Marita girl. 

"What happened?" Mulder asked. 

"The dizziness returned, Mulder. How long have I been out?" I asked after returning from the future or did I? 

He told me I was out for no more that a minute. I had lived two years in a minute. I looked at Mulder and passed out once again. 

I awoke later that day in the hospital. Mulder was sleeping in a chair by my bed. I looked out the window and saw the sunrise. It was the beginning of a new day and Mulder didn't go to Oregon. 

He opened his eyes and saw me awake, "Scully, I thought I had lost you there." 

"Mulder I thought I had lost you too," I looked at him with such love and compassion in my heart. 

"Scully, back in the office at the FBI, why did you ask how long you were out?" 

"Mulder I don't know if it was a dream or what, but you went to Oregon and they abducted you. I gave birth to a child and the aliens were starting colonization. Our son was the only one who could stop it. I never told you I loved you before you left and that hurt me deep down. I held that within my heart for two years until your return and then I couldn't even muster the courage to do so. Mulder, I love you. I've loved you since the day I walked into your office 7 years ago." 

"Scully, are you sure you didn't fall off a ship in the Atlantic that was caught in a time warp?" He looked at me and knew I meant it. "Scully I have something to confess: I love you too. If people say there is no such thing as love at first sight they are so wrong." 

Later that day he proposed to me. I knew that we would watch many more sunrises and sunsets together. My doctor also gave me some wonderful news: I was no longer barren and could conceive a child. Our son Fox William Mulder Jr. was born nine months after our marriage. The moment we saw him, red and screaming, we both replied that is our Will, the will that we had to go on. It seemed like a strange kind of deja vu for Mulder. In my heart I knew that the dream or vision showed me that confessing my love for Mulder saved us both from an inevitable end and let us fulfill our deepest desire: to have a family at last. 

THE END 

********

Did you like it? Hate it? Feedback?

"Doesn't that make you sad? It makes me sad." –Scully "Hollywood AD"  



End file.
